


A Change in Momentum

by right_to_you



Series: Finn and Rey Grad School AU Series [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Graduate School, Making Love, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:16:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8133415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/right_to_you/pseuds/right_to_you
Summary: Finn is speeding down the street because he’s running late to give a class. Rey definitely didn’t look both ways before she decided to roll across the street on her way to the research lab. Little do they know that this unexpected meeting will change the rest of their lives.





	1. When two objects collide

This is why I can’t stand Mondays, Finn thought as he quickly tied his shoes and walked out to the living room. He grabbed a breakfast bar from the kitchen table, shoved it in his messenger bag, pocketed his apartment keys grabbing his bike along the way, and walked out the front door. 

Sleeping in because his phone somehow didn’t go off was not a something he wanted to deal with today, but if he was quick he could make it right on time.

He jumped on his bike and started the journey to campus. There was an amphitheater full of bright eyed freshmen waiting for a discussion on their assigned readings, and getting judgmental looks from a bunch of eighteen year olds because he was late was not his idea of a fun morning.

——

Her cousin really was a weirdo, Rey thought as she read his texts. “How am I supposed to know if Armi Hux is into guys?”, she mumbled to herself. 

_[I’m not gonna ask one of the professors in my program if they’re gay Benjamin, no way.] _She replied.__

__She put her phone in her back pocket, and got back on her board. Ben really needed to build up some courage and ask Armi out himself. She had her own problems to worry about. Especially that experiment she’d been setting up for two weeks that could make or break her research._ _

__Her phone vibrated as she got off the board to cross the street…She tapped in the phone’s password and stepped off the sidewalk._ _

__——_ _

__I’m gonna make it, Finn thought triumphantly as he sped down the road. The small side street beside the construction site that was the perfect shortcut had been miraculously reopened this morning, and with that bit of good luck he was definitely gonna make it with time to spare. He could see the building ahead, all was right with the world again…Well it was, until the girl holding a skateboard stepped onto the street without looking both ways._ _

__“Hey watch out!,” he hollered but it was too late, for him at least. He managed to avoid the girl as she jumped back. Unfortunately as he was trying to straighten out his handlebars, he overcompensated, hit the curb, and landed on his back in a bush._ _

__Rey heard the young man yell at her as she stepped on the pavement and was able to get out of the way before he could ram into her with his bike, but he was not as lucky. She dropped her skateboard on the grass and ran towards him, arriving just in time to see him sit up and start checking himself for injuries._ _

__“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry. Are you hurt?” the girl asked him out of breath while extending her hand to help him up._ _

__Finn looked up at her stricken face. He was about to snap at her for almost getting him killed, but she seemed so genuinely remorseful and worried for him that he held his tongue._ _

__“Oh, um, I mostly hurt my pride, this bush is a lot softer than you’d think. I’ll probably be too sore to function tomorrow though,” he joked as he took her extended arm and stood up._ _

__She smiled at his attempt at levity and, helped him clean up the random leaves and twigs from his clothes and hair while apologizing profusely for not paying attention to her surroundings._ _

__He kept assuring her that he felt no hard feelings as he started picking up some of the things that fell out of his bag. She walked over to his bike, picking it up from where it had ended up on the sidewalk, assessing the damage._ _

__“I think your front wheel’s a little bent, but everything else looks good. It’s definitely fixable,” She informed him._ _

__He frowned and looked at the wheel, and said .“Boy, this day can't get any worse.”_ _

__“Hey, if you want I can get this fixed up free of charge today. I work at my cousin’s bike shop and he won’t mind me helping someone. Especially when it was my fault your bike got smashed in the first place,” the girl said to him quickly with a kind, self deprecating smile._ _

__“You know how to fix this?,” he asked and she nodded. He looked at his watch and said. “Um, I’m free from three this afternoon, so any time after that would be good for me, if you can.”_ _

__“You’re in luck, I start at three. Come in before seven and tell whoever’s in front that you have an appointment with me.” she said warmly while digging around in her backpack._ _

__She found what she was looking for, and handed it to him. A bright red business card that he accepted and read._ _

___Red Flame Bike Shop_  
Rey Skywalker  
Bicycle Mechanic  
217 S 4th Ave,  
Ann Arbor, MI 48104  
M-F 10am-7pm | Sat  & Sun 10am-5pm 

__“Well, Rey Skywalker, bicycle mechanic, I guess it’s a date,” he said while grinning. Rey tried her hardest not to swoon._ _

__He took his mangled bike from her and turned towards his destination. He was already feeling sore, and he was definitely gonna be late for his class, but for some reason that didn’t seem to matter anymore._ _

__She stared openly at him with a soft smile on her face as he went on his way, but quickly snapped out of it when she realized that she didn’t even know his name._ _

__“Hey, you never told me your name,” she asked._ _

__He turned around and answered “My name’s Finn, Finn Archer._ _

__“Well, I’ll see you later Finn.”_ _

__“I’ll see you too, Rey.”_ _


	2. Flamme Rouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn takes his bike to Rey so she can fix it. They get to know each other.

Rey walked into the store at a quarter to three and greeted the woman at the cash register. This was Ellen, co-owner of the The Red Flame, former champion cyclist, and current trainer to future champions.

“Hey El, I’ve got a client coming in, his name is Finn. Tell him to come through to the back when he gets here,” Rey said as she headed to the mechanic’s counter.

“Sure thing,” Ellen answered while focusing on a spreadsheet on the laptop sitting by the cash register.

As she prepared to begin her work Rey allowed herself a moment to think about Finn Archer. She still felt like an idiot for causing his accident. He could have gotten really hurt, and all because she had her nose in her stupid phone. At least he hadn’t been angry about it, because there was something about him that was magnetic.

“Okay Skywalker, get a grip you don’t even know this guy,” she muttered to herself as she began setting out the tools she was gonna need.

——

It was six o’clock by the time Finn made his way to the address on the bright red card Rey had given him. Even though his day had started awfully, things had gone well otherwise. The students in his two classes actually did their readings. His advisor had liked the direction his research was going in. And now, he was gonna have his bike fixed free of charge by the cutest mechanic he’d ever seen in his life. Who cares if technically it was her fault he needed it fixed in the first place?

Arriving at his destination, he quickly entered the store. There was a blonde haired woman at the register who looked up when the door opened. She gave him a smile and said, “How can I help you?”

He approached her and said, “Um, I’m here to see Rey Skywalker. She told me I could come by.”

“You must be Finn, she mentioned you. She’s behind the mechanic’s counter, back of the store,” she said as she pointed in the direction he was supposed to go. 

Finn thanked her and headed to where she had pointed.  
——

Rey was putting the finishing touches on an attractive vintage number that absolutely had to be ready by tomorrow morning according to Ben’s note, when she heard a throat clearing behind her. She turned around and saw it was Finn, with his bicycle, and a smile that made her stomach tighten with anticipation.

“Hey, I hope I’m not too late.", he said. 

Rey smiled and said, “No, you’re just in time. I just finished my work for the day, let me get your bike set up so we can fix her up, please take a seat.”

Finn took the proffered seat, a small stool by the main workbench, and watched her as she hung his bicycle on the repair stand, removed the front wheel, and started working on it with a device that he knew was called a truing stand.

As she focused on her task, Rey decided to ask some questions to sate her curiosity about him.

“So, are you an undergraduate?,” she asked.

“No, actually I’m a Ph.D candidate in Psychology, specifically Neuroscience.” he answered

“Oh, that sounds like an interesting field. Why'd you choose it?”

“I’ve always been fascinated by the mind, and how it works. I mostly love learning what makes people tick,” Finn replied and then asked, “How about, you?”

“I’m working on my Ph.D. too, in the Mechanical Engineering program. Researching propulsion systems.”

“Now that sounds like it’s fun”

“It can be, but it’s pretty daunting too. There’s lots of details to worry about, and one mistake can be catastrophic. So it keeps you on your toes.”

Finn nodded, and they continued talking for the next hour, getting to know each other. They spoke about the stresses of being a grad student in their fields. Rey told him how her family had been living in town for generations. How it was her father being an Air Force pilot that had inspired her to learn about planes and how they worked. Finn told her that his father was in the military too. In fact, most of his family were, and that he’s the first in decades not to choose to join up. He told her earnestly that he preferred to serve society in a different way.

Rey was a meticulous mechanic, and once she was finished truing the wheel, she screwed it back on and set out to make sure everything on the bicycle was working properly. When she was satisfied with the result, she removed it from the mechanic's stand and rolled it toward Finn as he stood up. 

“Good as new,” she said.

“Better than, from the looks of it," Finn answered as he inspected her work, "I guess I’m really lucky I almost ran into a bicycle mechanic.”

“Extremely lucky for your bike, maybe not so lucky for you and that bush you landed on,” she said with a wry smile, making him chuckle. 

"I think my back may agree with you," Finn added jokingly.

“Listen Finn, since I’m done for the day, I’m wondering...Would you like to grab a slice of pizza with me?"

Finn smiled and agreed, “Yeah, that would be great, but only if you let it be my treat, as a thank you for fixing my baby.”

She considered insisting on paying, but decided that maybe she could work it to her advantage. “Alright, I'll let you pay this time, but next time, I buy,” she replied as she grabbed her things and headed for the door with him. 

Finn wondered if she realized what she had just said. Probably not. But if she wanted to take him out and buy him food in the near future, he wasn’t gonna complain. Any excuse to see Rey again was a good excuse.

——

Their time in the pizzeria was spent talking excitedly about their favorite movies and television series. They found out they both loved comic book movies, video games, and spending the little free time they had binge watching a lot of the same shows. It was a wonderful conversation, and anyone who had seen them speaking would have assumed they had known each other for years with how easy their rapport was.

Later that night after they went their separate ways and settled in their beds to rest, neither could stop the feeling of joy they felt just by thinking of the other.


	3. The Big House

It had been three weeks since the day Finn and Rey had met. Rey had been able to treat him to that meal, and they had even bumped into each other a couple of times in the student union, becoming fast friends despite the unfortunate circumstances of their first meeting.

She tried ignore the butterflies in her stomach, threatening to burst out by just thinking about him. But the honest truth was that she liked him, a lot. He was kind, funny, and charming. The more she got to know him, the more she wanted to spend time with him. That was why at the moment she sat in her lab staring at the two tickets on her desk. They were for this weekend’s football game. Her father had left them for her because he had to go out of town, and wouldn’t be able to attend. He’d insisted that she take the tickets, take a friend to the game, and enjoy a weekend that didn’t involve her experiments and research. 

That was a problem, not the taking a weekend off part, but taking a friend. None of her friends were really into football, and neither was she, if she were being honest. But she had just remembered that Finn had said he loved going to games, and rarely go the opportunity. So at the moment she was building up the courage to give him a call and invite him to go with her.

She picked up her phone and glared at it. Texting would be easier, less opportunity to say something stupid or get tongue tied.

Rey: [Hey, are you busy?], she tapped quickly and waited.

Finn: [No, what’s up.] 

Rey: [I’ve got tickets for the game tomorrow, and was wondering if you’d like to go.]

Finn: [You’ve got tickets!!! Of course I wanna go].

Rey [That’s perfect! I’ll meet you at the waffle place around noon :) ] 

Finn: [I’ll be there. Thanks for the invite!!! :DDD]

Rey smiled as she put the phone down. 

——

The next day, Finn made his way to their agreed upon meeting spot in front of the waffle place. Throngs of people in school colors were clogging every sidewalk eagerly anticipating the game He felt his stomach rumble, and hoped they could catch a bite to eat before they made their way to the stadium. 

Finn thought that the more he got to know Rey, the more he knew he was a goner. She was all energy and sharp intellect, caring, but with this fire in her spirit that he found irresistible. He wondered if it would make things weird if he asked her out on a real date. I mean, she certainly seemed to like him enough…Before he could decide if he was gonna take the risk or not, he saw Rey waiting for him through the window of the restaurant. 

She noticed him as he walked through the door and waved, “Hey, you made it just in time, I just got a table for us.”

Finn rubbed his palms together, and replied, “Great, ‘cause I’m starving.”

“You’re always starving,” she joked.

“I’m still growing”, he retorted playfully as he sat down at the table.

“Growing sideways, if you keep it up.”, she said, and stuck her tongue out at him as he rolled his eyes. 

Rey decided that she couldn’t let Finn get away with the outfit he’d put together without commenting. He was decked out in the university’s colors. A blue and yellow jester hat with jingle bells at the end of each point jangling whenever he moved on his head, with a blue hoodie and what appeared to be a yellow shirt under it.

“You know I don’t think I wanna be seen with you in that outfit.” she said saucily.

“I’m just showing my school spirit like everyone else. And well, I’d take everything off for your sake, but I don’t know how the nice old lady who runs this place would feel about having a half naked man in her restaurant.” Finn bantered back.

Her face grew slightly hot at the prospect of a shirtless Finn, but she kept on, “You may not be the first to be honest, and it may end up being good for business”

“Hmm, maybe I’ll ask if she needs my gorgeous body to sell waffles some other time, when it’s not as crowded,” he said as they were handed their menus by the waitress.

She bit her lip and chuckled in a way that made Finn’s heart skip a beat as they settled in. Yeah, he definitely had it bad.  
——

Hours later in the early evening, after a game that had been an exciting last minute win for the home team, Finn and Rey walked back into town from the stadium talking animatedly.

At some point during the game Rey had decided to take his hat and wear it. “You know the hat looks better on you than me,” Finn commented jokingly.

“Of course it does. Because unlike you, I wear the hat, it doesn’t wear me.” Rey said arrogantly as she adjusted it on her head.

He chuckled and said, “If you say so.”

He then added earnestly, “Rey, you know, I’d like to thank you for inviting me to the game, I had a really great time.”

“It’s no problem,” she said and paused before taking a deep breath and continuing, “The truth is I invited you for selfish reasons.”

He stopped in his tracks and turned to her, “Selfish reasons?”

She smiled, looked at him, and shrugged,“Well, I like spending time with you, and I was glad to have an excuse to see you again.”

He gaped at her at first, but then took her hand in his own slightly trembling one and said, “You don’t need to make up excuses to see me, you know. I like spending time with you too.”

Rey looked at him with wide eyes, her heart hammering in her chest. She decided to do what she’d been wanting for a while. She bunched her fist into material of his hoodie and pulled him into a kiss.

He froze the moment their lips touched, but it took him only a split second to respond in kind, winding his arms around her waist to get her as close as possible. She wound her own arms around his neck, and the kiss deepened as they opened their mouths in unison. 

It continued like that for what seemed like hours, both reveling in the passion of the moment. That was until they were rudely interrupted.

“Hey, get a room!” Someone yelled from across the street. This startled them and caused them to jump apart, both blushing and panting, looking at each other like what they’d just done was some sort of dream. 

The group across the street laughed raucously at the two of them, and when they were finally out of sight, Finn leaned in and kissed her again, softly caressing her cheek as they separated.

“You know,” he whispered, “I’ve been wanting to ask you out on a real date, but I was scared you didn’t think of me in that way.”

She answered him breathlessly, “Well, I do, and if you’re asking, my answer is definitely yes.”

They stared at each other in awe, happiness radiating from them. Rey then grabbed his hand and pulled him down the sidewalk. They needed to find somewhere private where she could kiss him again, this time without any rude interruptions from drunk undergrads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Rey and Finn have their first grownup sleepover together. They remain adorable dorks, Finn wears a "kiss the cook" apron, Rey incites a tickle fight.


	4. You'll be given love

Finn looked at his apartment critically, it was scrubbed, organized and ready for the evening. The lasagna was in the oven, the salad was tossed, and dessert was ready to go. Rey was coming over to dinner for the first time since they started dating a month ago. This was going to take their relationship to the next level and it was equal parts exciting and nerve-wracking to him. He loved her, of that he was very sure, and though he didn’t know if she felt as deeply for him, he knew that with her he was in for the long haul. He gave one more anxious look around and then set off for his bedroom. All he needed to do now was hop in the shower, she would be arriving soon.

——

Rey walked briskly towards towards Finn’s place as the sun was setting and the streetlights came on. He had offered to pick her up and drive her, but she had preferred to walk, since it was such a short distance. Also, because she was a bit nervous and knew the walk would calm her. She was eager for this evening, this was a big step for them. After they had kissed for the first time all those weeks ago, they decided to take it slow, to get to know each other better. At this point she felt she knew enough. She wanted to be with him, wanted him, was pretty sure that this lightness in her heart and flutters in her stomach were love. As she arrived on his street and walked up to his building she smiled and pressed the button that would tell Finn she had arrived.

Inside the apartment Finn was in the kitchen letting the lasagna cool off when he heard the buzz of the building’s front door. He heard her voice over the speaker and quickly pressed the button to let her in. He dimmed the light’s on the switch by the door as he waited. He heard the knock quickly swinging the door open, smiling upon setting eyes on her. She was wearing a cozy looking black coat and carrying a small overnight bag over her shoulder.

She climbed the stairs and walked to his door, knocking on it. The door opened and there he was. Finn was wearing a pair of black pants, tight in all the right place, a light blue button shirt with the top button undone. Over that he wore an apron, with “kiss the cook emblazoned on it”. 

“I’m so glad you’re here,” Finn said before she could get a word in.

“Me too,” she answered with a smile walking in and removing her coat, revealing she was wearing a black blouse and a mid length blue skirt. 

He took her coat and put it in the small closet by the door as she dropped her bag on the couch. He turned around and there she was, looking gorgeous and happy. She once again looked at his chest, reading the words on it with a smirk. 

“Kiss the cook? Hmm, I think I will,” she put her right hand on his chest running her fingers through the lettering.

He smirked slightly in return and leaned in for her sweet kiss. 

As they separated, Finn said, “Please take a seat, dinner’s ready,” and pointed to the table behind them. Rey noticed it was beautifully set with two lit candles in the middle. A wine bottle and two wine glasses waiting to be filled for each of them, with two sets of utensils ready for the meal to come.

——

She sat down and decided to pour wine for both of them, and looked towards him in the kitchen setting up their dishes, “This looks beautiful, I had no idea you were so domestic.”

He looked up smiling and said, “I guess I’m full of surprises,” as he picked up both plates from the counter and headed toward her. He set them down and took a seat.

“You’re lucky I love being surprised,” she replied and took his hand from across the table. 

“Well it’s good to know since I think I’ve got a few more of them up my sleeve,” he said to her with a wink.

Rey sipped from her wine glass to hide her blush, and they both picked up their utensils and dug into their plates.

——

After they finished their meal he stood up from the table and said, “I think you’re gonna love dessert, it’s my specialty.” then walked toward the kitchen.

“If it’s as good as dinner, then I know I won’t be disappointed,” Rey told him leaning back on her chair with smile. 

She heard the microwave ping, and a couple of minutes later he walked in carrying a plate with two spoons and set them on the table. It’s was what appeared to be a large warm brownie with two scoops of vanilla ice cream.

“Coming up with this changed my life,” he said animatedly, as he handed her a spoon and took one for himself.

She cut into the brownie and mixed it with ice cream on her spoon, and popped it in her mouth, closing her eyes serenely as it hit her taste buds.

“Oh Finn, you’re right, this is perfect,” she finally said after swallowing.

“I told you,” he smiled, taking his own bite of the delicious dessert. As they ate he watched her, feeling a warmth in his chest. When they were finished, he extended his hand across the table and lightly caressed her face, leaning in and kissing her. 

She reciprocated eagerly, deepening the kiss. He could taste the chocolate on her tongue and it made him moan. He felt more than heard her own moan. She quickly moved towards him straddling his lap, putting her arms around his neck never stopping the kiss.

He ran his hands up her sides, stopping when his thumbs grazed her breasts, causing her to gasp ending their kiss. 

“Take me to bed Finn,” she whispered breathlessly into his ear, then nipped his neck softly.

“Yes, whatever you want,” he answered gasping as he felt her teeth and tongue against his neck. She was still on his lap when he got up, locking her legs around his waist to take her where she wanted to be, with him.

——

He put her down when he got to the side of the bed. Overwhelmed by the moment and at a loss for words, they pressed their foreheads together and smiled. 

Rey put both her hands on his cheeks framing his face, “You’re perfect, you know.” 

He chuckled, rubbing his nose against hers, “I think that’s supposed to be my line.”

“I’m serious, Finn. I…I love you,” she said hesitantly.

“Oh Rey”, he kissed her softly. “I love you too.”

“Finn,” she whispered in response, moving the hands framing his face to the top button of his shirt, unbuttoning it, then the next, and the next, until she was able to push the shirt off his shoulders. She leans in, kissing the sensitive skin below his ear, then nuzzling into his neck.

“Your turn,” he said softly tugging at the end of her blouse. She lifted her arms as he pulled it off and threw it on the floor, but before his hands could reach her again she quickly undid her bra, letting it fall to the floor, revealing her breasts to him. He looked at her with awe, taking her in his arms, relishing the feeling of skin against skin, her hard nipples against his chest. 

Their mouths once again met in a scorching kiss as she pulled him backwards toward the bed. When the back of her legs hit the edge of the mattress she stopped and disengaged from his mouth her hands trailing from his waist to the front of his pants.

“May I, she asked breathlessly.

“Yes!”

Rey unclasped his belt, and undid his pants, dragging them down his hips. With his help they pulled them down the rest of the way and he kicked them off leaving him in only a pair of blue boxer briefs that were tight against his thighs. 

He helped her out of her own skirt, letting it drop to the floor as she sat on the bed . He watched her position herself in the middle of it a small scrap of black silk the only thing she was wearing. Her lithe body had a wiry strength, one he had felt in her time knowing her, and he stared, almost not believing they were both there, that this was happening. 

“Are you gonna stand there all night staring at me, or are you gonna get in bed,” she husked at him.

Finn snaps out of his momentary stupor, and doesn't think twice before he crawls into bed beside her, “Sorry, you just looked so beautiful, for a second I thought that maybe I was dreaming.”

She laughed and ran her thumb over his upper lip, “You already have me naked in your bed Finn, you don’t need to keep complimenting me.”

I will, never, ever want to stop complimenting you,” he said punctuating every word with a kiss making Rey giggle.

Her giggles stopped when he ran his hand from her side up to her shoulder, then down between her breasts, eliciting soft sighs, and he asks her “What do you want”

“Your mouth.”

“Where?”

“Everywhere.”

His mouth descends on her neck first, slowly moving down to her clavicle, then her chest nipping on the side of one breast then another, earning little gasps from her. Focusing his attention on her nipples, he intermittently sucks and licks both until they’re hard peaks. Her moans are music to his ears, loving the feel of her hands running through his hair almost desperately.

“Please Finn,” she breaths out pushing him downward.

He follows her demands and kisses her navel as he reaches the edge of her underwear and looks up, waiting.

Rey looks down, meeting his eyes, and nods to his silent question, helping him pull down her last bit of clothes, and finally, finally she is completely bare to him.

He takes her in, her scent, the glimmer of her arousal. She opens herself to him, her legs on his shoulders and he descends on her, licking her from her opening to her clit, tasting her for the first time. He hears her moan, and an electric shock of arousal runs through his body making him realize for the first time how hard he is.

She is in ecstasy, and he is relentless in seeking her pleasure, licking and sucking her clit, one finger experimentally probing her, then two. And oh god, this is so, so good. 

“Finn, yes, like that, don’t stop,” she moans running her fingers through his hair, making sure he keeps his mouth on her, she’s so close. 

He feels her arch her back, hears her moans, and feels her lightly clamp her thighs on his head. She’s coming, and he wants to see her. Lifting his eyes he sees the hand not holding on to his hair for dear life fisted in the sheets, her eyes tightly shut.

As she finishes riding out her orgasm, she pulls him up to her and kisses him, enjoying what she quickly realizes is her taste on his tongue. She feels his hardness against her hip and slips her hands down his chest, enjoying the feel of his hard muscles until she reaches his waistband. She quickly pulls down his boxer briefs leaving him to kick them all they way off as she takes him in her hand.

She squeezes his cock, and gives it a few pumps, enjoying the silky hardness of it, making him gasp. As she increases the pressure and speeds he puts his hand over hers, stopping her ministrations, “Wait, Rey, I want to feel you.”

“Yeah, yes, I want that too.” she whispers huskily as he softly kisses her, turning from her to quickly rummage around his night table until he pulls out the small silver foiled package. When he turns back to her she snatches the condom from his hand impatiently ripping the package open, and rolling it on his cock.

They kiss, hot and heavy, teeth clacking, and he positions himself on top of her. She makes Finn moan loudly by sucking his tongue. Then he settles himself completely in the cradle of her hips, pressing his forehead against hers when their kiss ends. Grasping his cock, he slowly presses inside of her loving the feel of her tight wetness enveloping him.

As their hips finally meet, Rey sighs. He fills her so completely, fits so well, and he’s being so cautious, taking it so slow, it’s driving her crazy. He slowly starts thrusting, getting a feel for what she likes. 

“Is this ok,” he asks her.  
Her answer comes as her own hips start meeting his, “Faster, please,” she whines and he picks up the pace hearing her gasp, “Yes, like that, oh.”

Finn continues at that pace, experimenting with different angles to see what makes her gasp and moan. Realizing he won’t be able to hold off much longer and he moves his hand down their bodies to where they are joined so he can massage her clit.

“Finn!”

“Oh, Rey, so good,” he moans as he buries his face in her neck.

She pushed his shoulder, wanting him on his back. Realizing what she wanted Finn grabs on to her thighs, and without breaking their connection lays on his back. With her hands on his chest she rides him, starting at a slow pace, quickly picking up speed. His hand again reaches to where they are joined to rub quick circles around her clit, while holding her waist with the other. 

Her orgasm hits her, making her back arch and her mouth open in soundless scream. He thrust up into her, once, twice, and follows her with a shout of her name. The feeling of her internal muscles spasming around him enhancing the pleasure. She sprawls bonelessly across him, unable to hold herself up anymore.

After a few minutes of soft caresses and languid kisses she moves to his side snuggling against his shoulder with her hand over his heart.

He breaks the silence, caressing her the arm she had placed across him, “That was, incredible, you’re incredible. I love you, truly.”

She kisses his shoulder and says, “Love you too, so much.”

He rubs her arm softly, a soothing motion that lulls her to sleep. He follows her minutes later as his eyes slowly close and he succumbs to sleep.

 

——

Finn slowly opened his eyes getting used to the light coming in from the windows, when he reached for Rey he realized the bed was empty. He sat up and was assaulted with the smell of food cooking, making his stomach grumble. He got out of bed, rooted around for his clothes noting that his shirt was missing, and slipped on his underwear, padding out of the bedroom to the kitchen where he saw Rey at the stove, wearing only his shirt.

Rey flipped the final pancake onto the plate, turning off the stove, putting the spatula in the sink. Whipped cream and strawberries were on the stack of pancakes as she felt a strong pair of strong arms wrap around her.

“Good morning, love,” he said kissing the back her neck.

“Mmm, good morning. I actually wanted to surprise you,” she said turning her head to him.

“I can go back to bed and act surprised when you walk in if you want.,” he answers cheekily.

“Nah, then I won’t be able to make you carry the tray,” she retorts as she puts the plate of pancakes on the small tray she had found under his sink.

He laughs and tickles her ribs eliciting a loud laugh, in turn, she retaliates by lightly shoving him against the counter and attacking his own ribs making him giggle adorably, his entire body locking up against her barrage.

“Stop, stop,” he begs.

“Ok, ok,” she says kissing him on the cheek, heading for the bedroom, a huge grin on her face, leaving him behind to carry the tray.

“Rey, you cheat,” he says and hears her loud laugh from the room as he mirthfully picks up the tray, shaking his head, following her. 

——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's the end. This is actually my first fic ever, and hopefully you enjoyed it. Thank you for all the comments and kudos, they really kept my enthusiasm for finishing this story way up. It's been a learning experience, and an honor to write for this pairing.


End file.
